Haunted Hour Bonus Story: Bloody Mary
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: Aido does not believe in Bloody Mary. Not until he gets a surprise visit from her. Credit to xXAnimeChic101Xx for the awesome idea! Hope you guys enjoy!


**Haunted Hour BONUS story: Bloody Mary**

It was Saturday and that means no class for the vampires. Everyone in the moon dorm was in the dining hall getting their breakfast and mingling among one another. The dining room was pretty pact. The nine immortals sat at their regular table. Ruka has a bowl of honey nut cheerios, Kain got blue berry waffles, Yuki got a whole plate of every single item in the buffet, Kaname only has a glass of water and blood tablet, Shiki and Rima shared a box of pocky, Ichijo was reading manga at the dining table (rude), Zero didn't get any food, and Aido had a bowl of oatmeal.

Kain was drinking his orange juice and looking at YouTube on his phone. When suddenly, Kain chokes on his OJ and accidentally spits it out all on Ruka. "Bsssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The orange juice covered Ruka's new sundress and it was white too. Everyone's mouth dropped at the table. Ruka's eyes widened.

"Smooth." Shiki said while there was an awkward silence.

Ruka wanted to scream. You could see it in her eyes too. Kain gulped. "Sorry Ruka!" He bows on his knees.

As much as Ruka wanted to slap him, she didn't. "It is…fine." Ruka said painfully because it wasn't.

Kain got back to his seat. He was actually expecting a slap and screams but she forgave him. Well, Ruka must give mercy for others but not Aido.

"I didn't mean to spit all over you. It was because I was on YouTube and I found this video about Bloody Mary." That suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"Bloody Mary?" Aido repeated.

Kain nodded. "Well these dumb teenagers were testing to see if Bloody Mary was real and things turned out ugly."

Everyone looked at one another.

"What kind of stupid teens would do that?" Rima rolled her eyes.

Kain shrugged. He was still looking at the video. "Well this dude was all bloody and stuff so…"

"That's what they get for disturbing the dead. I mean, I would have done the same thing." Zero smirked.

"Whatever. Bloody Mary is fraud. I don't believe in it." Aido mumbled while playing with his oatmeal. Everyone looked at him insanely. Was Aido kidding?

Yuki slammed her fist against the table," You are chrazy! Bludy Maury is real!" She said with a mouth full of food. (You are crazy! Bloody Mary is real!)

"No it is not." Aido rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you people believe in that stuff."

Kaname took a sip of his (red) water. "Are you even scared of it?"

Everyone was going to expect a 'yes' from the curly haired vampire.

"Nope." Aido said straight out.

There was an aura of confusion. The vampires were thinking he would be terrified of Bloody Mary by hearing rumors or stories about it, but they were all wrong.

"No?" Zero said confused.

Aido nodded. That guy is crazy!

"Bloody Mary is so stupid. It doesn't even exist. You guys are just wasting your time on talking about it." The curly haired vampire ate some of his oatmeal.

Kaname and Zero exchanged looks and smirked. Those two have an idea.

"You know, you shouldn't say those things. Bloody Mary is going to haunt you." Zero teased.

Aido rolled his eyes. "Well whatever. I'm going to visit Yori. Later." He got up from his chair and left.

After he was out of sight, Zero and Kaname had an idea. The two whispered the plan and then snickered. Everyone else didn't mind them and went on their usual business.

Shiki and Rima had a photo shoot today, Yuki and Ruka had plans to go get another $50 manicure, and Ichijo had to do errands for the head master. Kain was free for today. When the other vampires left, Kain, Zero, and Kaname remained at the table.

"Hey Kain," Zero nudged Kain who was sitting beside him.

Kain put down his glass of Orange Juice. "Hmm?"

"Kaname and I have a brilliant plan." Zero smirked.

Kain didn't like the sound of this. He knew this will involve Aido, but he stayed and listened. "What is it?"

Zero whispered the plan to Kain. Kaname was sitting back grinning.

After Zero explained the plan Kain asked," Why are you telling me this? How is this supposed to affect me? I mean, I really don't care if you do it."

"We want you to be somewhere else when we pull this on Aido so it will be a success." Kaname leaned against the table to face Kain.

"Ah." Kain nodded. "Sure I'll be in Shiki's room then."

Zero grinned and Kaname smirked. This was going to be hilarious.

**That Night…**

It was eight o'clock and Aido just got back from visiting Yori at the Day Dormitories. He was in his shorts and t-shirt. When he went to sit on the side of his bed, Aido suddenly heard a knock coming inside his bathroom door. Aido narrowed his eyes to the door and it suddenly creaked open.

"W-who's there?" The now terrified vampire shuddered.

No one answered. The door kept on creeping open and there it was Bloody Mary (It's Zero XD), in a white long ripped up cloak, white face, and black around the eyes. The ghostly figure glared at Aido with white silver eyes. Zero had on white extensions so his hair could be like a girl.

Aido turned whiter than white and gulped. "Who are…you?"

Bloody Mary, or should I say Zero, smirked. "I am the one and only Bloody Mary."

Aido suddenly had goose bumps on his arms. He didn't want to believe that Bloody Mary was actually in his room. "W-w-what do you want from me?"

"I have heard you talking mess about me Aido." Zero tried to hold in his laugh. He couldn't believe this idiot was buying this. Kaname was actually in the bathroom holding his mouth to try not to laugh.

Aido flinched. "How do you know my name?"

Zero smirked and suddenly thought of what to say." That's because I have been watching you."

Aido then blushed. _Bloody Mary has seen him in the shower? Is this woman a stalker or something? She is crazy in the head. _The thoughts that swirled around in his head, like a tornado, were that she was a pervert.

"Look I'm really sorry about that…" Aido nervously smiled.

Zero shook his head in disagreement. "No. I will never forgive you."

Aido tightened his fist and asked," Then, what do you want from me? Just don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

_Hopefully she doesn't kill me _Aido thought. The vampire crossed his fingers and bit his lip.

At that moment, Zero was deep in thought. He can totally get Aido to do thing he wants. Like to buy the manga's Ichijo has been bitching about all day. That sounded like a good idea.

"I want you to get your friend Ichijo the manga's he has wanted." Zero said nodding.

Aido made an awkward face. "Why? What if I don't?"

"If you don't then I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF…with THIS!" Zero held up a butcher knife. Kaname was laughing quietly so hard in the bathroom at this moment.

"Eeep!" Aido cried while holding his private part. He was going to definitely going to buy the manga's for the sake of his pride. "A-a-anything else?"

Zero tapped his chin. "Oh, and I want you to go buy you very handsome friend, Zero, the Mushy Mushroom plushy."

Aido scrunched his face. "Why? Zero doesn't even-"

"DO IT OR ELSE I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF!" Zero yelled cutting Aido off. He was swinging the knife around too.

"Ahhh! Yes Ma'am!" Aido cries.

Kaname was literally crying right now in the bathroom. Zero was biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"Is that all?" Aido crosses his fingers hoping it was.

Zero stood there. He decided to have some more fun with this while it lasts. "No, tomorrow, I want you to dance the Dougie in front of everyone."

Kaname was now choking on his saliva. Zero kind of shuddered trying to say it because he was holding in his laugh.

"But…but!" Aido whined.

"Or else I'll cut your dick off!" Zero threatened.

Aido closed his mouth. "That's it?"

"One more thing," Zero held up one finger.

Aido groaned. "Yes?"

"Tell Yori you're a weenie and that you run around in girl panties." Zero grinned stupidly.

Aido's mouth drops. "What? I can't do that!"

"I'll cut your dick off!"

"But…but…but." Aido begged on his knees with puppy dog eyes. Zero looked at the vampire then sighed.

"Fine, just tell Yori you're a weenie."

Aido nodded. That's better than saying he runs around in girl panties. "When do you want me to do it?"

"Now." Zero smirked. Aido froze.

"What?"

"And, keep saying you're a weenie until you get to the Day Dormitory now go." Zero finished.

Aido gulped. He didn't want to do it, but he has to or else he's going to get his dick cut off. Aido stood up and faced the door. He took a deep breathe. He's ready to get embarrassed. _Might as well do it now and fast _he thought. The vampire busted out of the room and started yelling "I'M A WEENIE! I'M A WEENIE!"

Kaname and Zero then busted out laughing. The two were holding their stomach and rolling on the floor. The two got up and walked out of Aido's room to see the whole moon dorm students in the corridor and out of their dorm rooms to see what all the noise was.

Kain, Shiki, and Ichijo came out of their rooms and walked up to the two.

"What's up with the noise?" Shiki asked curiously while looking down to the stairs seeing Aido running for his life while yelling.

"I'M A WEENIE! I'M A WEENIE!" Aido was still screaming.

"Well, we did a prank on him as you can see." Kaname snickered while pointing at Zero's ridiculous costume.

The three chuckled. Zero then said," Oh and make sure you bring your camera's tomorrow because Aido's going to do the Dougie."

The five busted out laughing. That's something they didn't want to miss.

**While at the Day Dorm…**

Yori was in her room writing an essay. Yuki was over at the Day dorm visiting her best friend. Suddenly, there was a lot of ruckus of girls 'Kya'ing' and 'Oh My goodness!' One of the day class girls barged into Yori's room and said," Oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe this! Aido is outside the dormitory yelling for you Yori!"

Yuki and Yori said together,"Huh?" The two exchanged a confused look and opened the window (She was on the third floor BTW.) to see Aido outside yelling, "I'M A WEENIE!"

"Aido? What the heck are you doing?" Yori asked with a flushed face.

Aido was really embarrassed. "I'M A WEENIE!" and he ran off back to the Moon dorm.

Yuki and Yori sweat drop. "What the heck…?"

**The next day…**

It was three in the afternoon, and Aido was in his restroom checking himself out. When Aido was relieved that he doesn't have to do the Dougie even though Bloody Mary told him too. He doesn't care if he promised or not, Bloody Mary isn't here to tell him what to do.

Aido finished checking himself out and opened the door to leave his restroom. When he opened the door, there she was sitting on his bed and grinning.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here Bloody Mary?" Aido nervously smiles.

"It's time." Zero smirked.

Aido tried to play dumb," Time for what?"

"The dougie."

Aido frowned. _Oh crap…_

**I was drinking Oolong tea and eating Potato chips while typing this story. I was being a fatty! Well I hope you Guys enjoyed this Bloody Mary. I have a habit of teasing Aido. If you guys know what I mean. There always has to be that one guy that everyone teases! Well I kind of felt bad for Aido but I smiled. This story is for **_**xXAnimeChic101Xx! **_**Credits for her!**

**Well now I'm writing the Haunted Hour 3 so I hope to see you guys there! XD**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
